Jamais deux sans trois
by Ookami Kistune
Summary: C'est la rentrée et Konoha n'y fait pas exception. Quand soudain, dans une classes de nouveaux élèves prometteurs, deux mains se levèrent. Et les ennuis commencent. SasuNaru GaaNeji Schoolfic UA OOC
1. La rentrée sur charbon ardent recorrigé

**Titre : **Jamais deux sans trois

**Auteur** : Euh… un petit nuage ? Ah non c'est moi xD Ookami Kistune !

**Crédits** : C'est seulement les miens le temps d'une fiction.

**Couples** : SasuNaru GaaKiba ShinoNeji

_Note_ : Je dédicace cette fiction à Rikka Yomi qui était impatiente que cette fiction voit le jour !

Résumé : C'est la rentrée et évidemment, Konoha n'y échappe pas. Les règles furent répétées une fois de plus, sachant que la moitié ne seraient pas respectées, et les célèbres questionnaires arpentaient la vie des jeunes étudiants. Quand soudain, dans la meilleure des classe des nouveaux élèves, deux mains se levèrent et prirent la parole : « Je ne peux répondre qu'aux deux premières questions. » Le nom et le prénom, les trois autres étant l'âge, la profession des parents et leur ambition. Etant les orphelins les plus connus du pays car l'un était le fils de l'ex président, assassiné sous ces yeux. Et l'autre le survivant du génocide Uchiwa. Un débat se fit tandis qu'une troisième main se leva, coupant la conversation : « J'ai exactement le même problème. » Le troisième orphelin le plus connu était aussi dans cette classe : l'enfant qui fût désigné comme assassin de ces parents, car il fût retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Les dépouilles de ces parents devant lui, l'arme entre ces mains.  
Ces trois personnes avaient tout et rien en commun. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée sur les charbon ardents ( corrigé )**

C'est la rentrée et le collège de Konoha n'y fait pas abstraction. Une classe de nouveaux élèves talentueux se démarqua du reste. Le professeur donna le questionnaire où était inscrit les demandes suivantes : Nom - Prénom - Âge - Profession Parentale - Ambition.

A la vue des questionnaires, deux personnes conformément paradoxales levèrent la main dans une parfaite synchronisation. Les deux déclarèrent, au même moment, sobrement :

- Je ne peux répondre qu'aux deux premières questions.

Le professeur se retourna vivement devant le manque de politesse des nouveaux venus et rétorqua, amer :

- Et pourquoi donc jeunes impertinents ? Pour que votre vie privé le reste ?

L'un des enfants baissa la tête et l'autre fit un énorme sourire… faux.

- Je suis orphelin et je ne sais pas ma date de naissance. N'ayant aucune ambition, je ne puis répondre à la dernière.

C'était ainsi que le brun à la tête baissée avait déclarer sa solitude. Le blond, avec son énorme sourire, fit contrairement au brun, un peu plus dynamique :

- J'ai plus de famille et je suis né un jour qui m'est inconnu ! Mon ambition était de devenir Maire de la ville ! mais je me suis rendu compte de ma niaiserie peu de temps après… _ça_.

La classe avait cessé d'écrire pour écouter la conversation. Le blond ne souriait plus mais ça, l'adulte ne le vit pas. Il était déconcerté, mais il se reprit et hurla, peu amène de leur insolence :

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi ! Vos noms je vous prie ! Ainsi je saurais qui j'envoie chez monsieur le directeur !

Les jeunes orphelins se reprirent et dirent détachés en même temps, les yeux hagards :

- Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Ibiki, car ainsi se nommait le professeur, se statufia à l'entente des deux des trois noms les plus connus depuis une décennie : les deux miraculés de familles maudites. Il l'avait lu dans leur dossier :

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_ : fils de l'ex président Minato Namikaze. Il fût témoin de l'assassinat de ces parents à l'âge de 8 ans. Aucune famille parenté connue jusqu'à présent.

_**Sasuke Uchiwa**_ : fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, descendant direct de la famille la plus riche du Japon. Son grand frère et lui sont les seuls survivants du génocide de cette dernière. L'assassin court toujours.

Ces deux jeunes garçons portant à eux seuls plus d'un milliard d'euros et plus de tristesse, d'angoisse et d'horreur qu'une seule personne dans sa vie. Mais au lieu de se ressembler, ils différèrent complètement, même en étant les deux plus beaux « spécimens » de leur bahut comme diraient leurs groupies.

Naruto était blond aux yeux bleus saphir, toujours souriant. Sa peau tannée recouvrait de doux muscles ni trop, ni trop peu musclés. Son attitude faisait penser à une pile électrique, chaleureux et très attirant par sa candeur, qui ne se reflétait plus dans ces yeux perdus.

Sasuke était châtain aux yeux bleus nuit voilé par un rouge sang : l'héritage des Uchiwa. Sa peau albâtre allait à son indifférence et à son visage dédaigneux. Il était un leader et non un soumis.

Soudain, une troisième personne leva la main, coupant ainsi toute discussion et prit la parole d'un ton froid et dangereux :

- Je m'appelle Subaku Gaara. Et j'ai le même problème.

Le silence devint pesant : le troisième orphelin le plus connu dans le pays se trouvait aussi à Konoha ! Dans la même classe de surplus !

**_Gaara Subaku_** : fils des Subaku, fût considéré comme assassin de ces pairs à l'âge de 5 ans. Les corps inertes de ces parents gisant devant lui, l'arme du crime entre ces mains. Son père étant dictateur, personne ne le prit en charge. Son frère et sa sœur aînés sont portés disparus jusqu'à ce jour.

Il était roux, les yeux d'un bleus semblable à la neige sous la lune cernés de noir par un rimel. Sa peau blanche était compatible à son air dangereux et hostile. Il semblait défier quiconque voudrait ne serait-ce le regarder. Sa posture était telle un prédateur, toujours sur ces gardes.

Les trois concernés se regardèrent avant que Naruto ne se lève et ne se dirige vers la porte, suivit de Sasuke, puis de Gaara. Ils s'inclinèrent et le blond déclara :

- Nous y allons de ce pas Monsieur.

Et oui, ils étaient en route vers le bureau du directeur. Un silence de plomb se fit quand Naruto demanda d'un ton neutre :

- Alors vous êtes comme moi ?

- Oui.

- Hn.

Et pour la première fois après la mort de son père, le blond souria. Pas d'un sourire neutre, non, un vrai sourire empli de tristesse. Ses yeux reflétaient ce qu'il avait en ce moment : bien qu'éphémère, un bonheur bien présent. Cela interloqua les deux autres, bien qu'ils ne s'y attardèrent pas, écoutant attentivement Naruto.

- Alors je ne suis plus seul.

Les deux glaçons se manifestèrent par un haussement de sourcil, trahissant leur indifférence. Naruto se rectifia :

- Nous ne sommes plus seuls.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, ce qui était un fait extrèmement rare, et Gaara cessa de respirer : ils étaient… ensemble ? Ils se trouvaient encore près de leur classe quand le roux émit un drôle de son : doux, émouvant, triste mais étrangement beau : son rire. Naruto et Sasuke restèrent dubitatifs avant de l'imiter : ils avaient enfin une famille… depuis tout ce temps, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

_ _to be continued_

Moi : alors ?

Sasuke : Hn. Pas mal.

Naruto : Géniiiaaal !

Moi : Merci ^^


	2. Best Five

**Titre : **Jamais deux sans trois

**Auteur : **Je le connais pas moi ! Comment ça je me fiche de vous O.o' Aaaah… c'est ma fiction « Jamais deux sans trois » ? Bah c'est moi Ookami Kistune :D**J**

**Crédits : **Ce sont mes acteurs le temps d'une vie.

_Note _: Je dédicace cette fiction à Rikka Yomi qui est une de mes Fans ^^ Ou du moins je l'espère… Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai que douze ans, que je dois fonder mon avenir sur des piliers sûrs et que je suis une fille émotive, du coup je ne suis pas sûre de faire un le mon mais plutôt des limes… Désolée !

Résumé : La rentrée c'est bien déroulée et trois orphelins complètement paradoxales ce sont rencontrés. Tous reliés par un même passé tragique, ils sont maintenant inséparables… mais que leur réserve l'avenir ?

**Chapitre 2 : Best Five**

Cinq hommes traversaient les larges couloirs blanc maculé de l'école Konoha. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et les nouveaux s'étaient fait connaître depuis. Tout d'abord Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara, devenus inséparables, furent désignés comme les « Plus » de l'école, puis par dérivation les « Best ». Leur popularité déjà affirmée par les journalistes fût prouvé par les fans clubs que créaient leurs groupies respectives. Le club de Sasuke atteint les deux cents membres, celui de Gaara deux cents cinquante et celui de Naruto fût, incroyablement, élevé à cinq cents. Donc toutes les filles, ainsi que pas mal de garçons, furent placés dans ces clubs, faisant rager les élèves restants qui étaient principalement des homophobes… aller savoir pourquoi !  
Deux hommes totalement paradoxales, eux aussi au groupe les rejoignit, dont un grand brun à la peau tannée, les cheveux fous, possédant des tatouages triangulaires renversés rouges sous chaque joues, aux yeux noisette pétillant se nommant Kiba Inuzuka. Une vraie pile électrique comme le blond ! Sa famille était une fanatique des canidés et il n'y faisait pas exception : son animal de compagnie se nommait Akamaru. Il avait le poil soyeux blanc tacheté de marron sur le front, les oreilles tombantes.

Tout le contraire du second qui était un intellectuel né, mais ses paupières tombantes sur ses yeux chocolats, son attitude lasse et ses « Galèèèère », il ressemblait à un paresseux. Il avait les cheveux ébènes attachés en queue (pas de sous entendu je vous prie) de cheval. Son nom était Shikamaru Nara, de la famille des avocats.  
Ces étudiants rentrèrent eux aussi dans la légende, intégrant le club des Best. Leur réputation déjà conquise, ils ne se soucièrent jamais de leur apparence, ni de leur vocabulaire : seuls restaient leur amitié et leur… notes ! Eh oui nos amis n'étant pas des… cerveaux apart Sasuke et Shikamaru, ils excellaient en sport, certes, mais cela ne suffisait pas !

Donc, revenons au présent :

La petite troupe d'amis se baladaient dans les couloirs vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire : chemise blanche, cravate rayée noire et blanche et veste noire, où la place du cœur était orné du symbole de l'école, avec le pantalon assorti. Seul Sasuke le portait normalement : Shikamaru avait enlevé sa veste qu'il tenait lâchement dans son dos avec sa main et Kiba ne l'avait jamais, et sa cravate était rayée blanche et rouge. Quant à Naruto, il ne portait pas de cravate, Gaara avait la même cravate que la pile brune, mais portait néanmoins sa veste inhabituellement rouge, le pantalon de même couleur. Tous avaient une ceinture en métal dont l'ornement différait.

Le jeune blond riait d'une des blagues de l'Inuzuka tandis que Sasuke essuyait ces lunettes, indifférent aux regards admiratifs de ces fans. Shikamaru et Gaara restaient habituellement inexpressifs, rêvant d'un autre paysage. Nous sommes en printemps et les fleurs commençaient à marquer leur présence par de doux parfums enivrants… faisant éternuer les malheureux qui avaient les rhumes des foins.

_ to be continued

Moi : Je sais ce n'est pas très constructif je mettrais la suite sous peu... j'espère ! A la prochaine ! Je risque d'avoir cependant du retard pour cause de travaux !

Sasuke : Hn ?

Naruto : Oh non !

Moi : Pas content ? Le douze tu sors ! XDDD chapitre corrigé 8D


	3. Disparition soudaine recorrigé

**Titre** : Jamais deux sans trois

**Auteur** : Eins... zwei... mist ! Woher ist dein drei ? Oh ? Ich spreche in Deutsch ? Ouha ! Einschuldigun ! Je vous traduis ça tout de suite : "Un... deux... Merd* ! Où est le trois ? Oh ? Je parle en allemand ? Oups ! Désolé !"

**Crédits** : yaoi un jour... yaoi toujours :D Nan ils ne sont guère à moi... même pas Shino T^T

_Note_ : Je dédicace cette fiction à Rikka Yomi qui sera toujours citer ici même ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est relativement court car il fallait que je coupe net et qu'il est très... fabuliste. Demandez à votre professeur de français si vous ne comprenez pas O.o'

Résumé : Une bande de cinq personnes se forme à partir du trio légendaire. Tout se passe pour le mieux... mais si tout est bien, cette fiction ne sert à rien !

**Chapitre 3 : Disparition soudaine !**

Un soir parmis tant d'autres, Naruto ne se montra pas à son foyer et ces colocataires Gaara, Sasuke et Kiba s'en inquiétèrent : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur ami de ne pas rentrer, et surtout de ne prévenir personne !

Le roux reçu un message qu'il lu avec Sasuke dans son dos, de l'espoir plein le coeur. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et ils sortirent précipitament, laissant derrière eux un Kiba étonné de leur sortie nocturne, étant en train de faire le dîner... qu'il mangera seul visiblement. Il regarda leurs vestes de cuir noires, portant un emblème qui différait selon les goûts. Gaara avait le kanji de l'amour et Sasuke un évantail rouge. Naruto possèdait un renard à neuf queues roux et lui même, un loup hurlant sous une lune vermeille. Shikamaru y cousu un briquet couleur feu ainsi qu'une cigarette allumée alors que Shino choisit, bizarrement, une araignée carmin. Tout ramenait à la couleur de l'amour, de la victoire et... du sang. Le canidé frissonna, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons avaient sifflé un taxi et s'étaient dirigés vers l'endroit indiqué dans le message qu'avait reçu Gaara qu'ils regardèrent, inquiets.

__

"Votre ami est entre mes mains. Venez à l'entrepôt 666, rue Gabriel, seuls sinon il mourra."

Ils payèrent et détaillaient le bâtiment en courrant presque vers la porte. Il était délabré par le temps, de la moisissure longeait les murs effrités et la peinture écaillée qui les serpentait. Les vitres étaient brisées, dont certains morceaux qui jonchaient encore le sol. Etait-ce dû à une bagarre de voyou ou bien l'oeuvre des éléments ? ça... personne ne le saura... jamais.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble abandonné, la porte avait grincé atrocement. Sasuke risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. La pièce semblait abandonné, car malgré le scintillement de la lune, elle était plongée dans le noir, un épais silence de mort hantait les lieux. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit au milieu de la pièce à tâton, n'y voyant rien. Quand soudain, Gaara percuta quelque chose qui émit un bruit... humain. Allumant soudainement une lampe sortie de nulle part, il vit un homme attaché à une chaise... dont les pieds baignaient dans le sang qui empestait la mort. Cette personne avait la tête baissée où l'on voyait en premier plan sa chevelure blonde...

"NARUTO !"

Ce hurlement alerta le prisonnier ainsi que Sasuke qui vit avec horreur le spectacle. Naruto releva lentement la tête. Quand enfin ils parvinrent à voir son visage, ils aperçurent la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit : des larmes mélangées à un liquide rouge coulaient de ces yeux clos. Le blond tremblait... il essaya de dire quelque chose mais son baillon l'en empêcha. Sasuke lui enleva et lui caressa doucement la joue, guère dégoûté. Il prit une voix plus douce.

"Naruto, n'aie pas peur c'est moi : Sasuke."

Le séquestré arrêta de trembler avant qu'une vague de larmes ne brise à jamais l'image angélique du blond dans le coeur de ces deux compagnons. Il souria faiblement et articula difficilement.

"Sasu... ke. En...fin."

Gaara parut soulagé ainsi que le jeune Uchiwa, mais ils furent bientôt de retour à la réalité quand leur ami cracha une gerbe de sang. Il suffoquait, sa bile se mêlant au flux vital. Le roux senquit auprès de son ami sur son état.

"Naruto, c'est Gaara. C'est moi ne t'inquiète pas. Apart tes yeux, comment vas-tu ?"

Alors le blond souria, comme il l'avait fait ce jour là. Un sourire remplit de sincérité sauf que cette fois ci, il fût accompagné d'une grimace de douleur. Sasuke fronça les sourcils avant d'ordonner à Gaara de se magner et de le détacher, qu'ils n'allaient pas y passer la nuit !

Quand il fut enfin libre, le blond s'accrocha à la personne qui était en face de lui, ne sachant son identité à cause de son infirmité, il ne vit pas que c'était Sasuke, du moins sur le moment. Il remerciait Gaara verbalement tandis que son étreinte faisait de même pour son sauveur. Une perle salée emplit de joie coula le long de sa joue. Deux autres suivirent, l'une venant de Gaara, qui était heureux de la libération de son ami, et l'autre de Sasuke qui le serra encore plus contre son coeur, ne le laissant voir la sienne, emplit de douleur pour son ami. Mais de toute façon, l'autre n'étais pas en état de le voir, se réprimanda-t-il.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur...

_** to be continued**_

Naruto : Sadique.

Moi : o.o

Sasuke : Sadique.

Moi : 0.o

Gaara : Sadique.

Moi : 0.0

Kiba : Schizophrène.

Moi : O.O Non mais ça va pas ?

Sasuke : Je te signale juste que tu as coupé au moment le plus important...

Moi : mais je suis en travaux et ils vont bientôt reprendre et si vous vouliez la suite, que j'ai écris en cours à mes risques et périls, c'était ça ou rien ! Je vous promets une suite plus longue mais pour l'instant... c'est pas encore les conditions pour... puisqu'ils s'amusent à couper les tuyaux ainsi que les fils d'un mur qu'ils vont abattre T^T

Gaara/Kiba/Naruto/Sasuke : Sadique.

Moi : Je vous signale que j'aurais pu le mettre à la rentrée !

Shino : #faisant sursauter tout le monde, me faisant baver *µ*# laisser des reviews.

Naruto : D'où tu sors toi ? Et pis pourquoi tu as un costume de soubrette O_O

Moi : Kyaaaa ! My Honey ! La suite dans une semaine ;D Voir à la rentrée au pire !


	4. Retrouvailles

Titre : Jamais deux sans trois

**Auteur** : Ookami Kistune le retour :)

**Crédits** : Les personnages ici présents ne sont pas à moi ...

_Note_ : Je dédicace cette fiction à Rikka Yomi qui sera toujours citer ici même ! Dans le précédant chapitre Shino est apparu subitement et bien... j'expliquerais pourquoi dans le chapitre suivant :)

_Résumé_ : Naruto s'est fait kidnappé, Sasuke et Gaara vont le sauver mais il y a toujours un mais.

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur... rien. Un courant d'air qui s'amusait avec les nerfs des trois pauvres orphelins.

* * *

_- Comment ça j'ai pas le droit de faire ça ? -_

_- C'est pas gentil pour les fans vu combien de temps tu les as fait patienter ! -_

_- Bon bon... -  
_

* * *

_ S_oudain la porte s'ouvrit sur... un homme qui semblait en pleine discussion. Il ouvrit la lumière à tâtons, grommelant sur le système "préhistorique" de l'éclairage et n'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence des trois adolescents.

...-quoi il y aurait des bruits bizarre dans ce vieil entrep- , l'inconnu nous vit et lâcha son portable.

Il écarquilla les yeux de frayeur et couina. Il détailla la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : une chaise où était attaché un enfant blond, les yeux et le sol ruisselant de son sang et deux adolescents pas très commodes à ces côtés.

- C'est quoi s'te connerie il se passe quoi ici ?

Naruto releva la tête à présent détaché et lui répondit un peu tremblotant mais sûr de lui :

- Bonjour mon-monsieur je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et les personnes présentes près de moi sont mes amis. S'il vous plaît aidez nous !

L'homme fut désarçonné par les propos du blond pensant au premier abord que les deux adolescents debout étaient ses agresseurs mais fit confiance au blessé et reprit son portable sans les quitter du regard. Cette situation commençait un peu à le stresser, lui qui n'aimait pas trop les films d'horreur ça s'en rapprochait dangereusement...

- Sasori ! Allo ! Il se passe quoi ? Ma-

- Calme toi Dei. Je suis effectivement tombé sur trois jeunes et j'aurais besoin que tu viennes en voiture. C'est urgent.

- Mais que pourquo-

- MAiNTENANT !

- ... J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et dévisagea les trois inconnus qui se tenaient, fiers et droit devant lui puis réfléchit à toute vitesse pour décider quoi faire le temps que son ami arrive et opta pour le simple et le plus sûr.

- Qui êtes vous et que s'est il passé ?

Sasuke, devant le mutisme de ces amis fit le porte parole d'un air affligé.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, le roux c'est Gaara Subaku et le blond comme il vous l'a dit s'appelle Naruto. Notre ami blessé ici présent a été enlevé il y a peu de temps et après avoir reçu un message plus qu'inquiétant, nous sommes venus ici comme il l'était indiqué. Nous l'avons retrouvé ainsi et nous ne savons que faire.

L'homme roux aux yeux de flammes, car ainsi était il à la faible lueur de la lampe à moitié grillée de la pièce, réfléchit et déclara simplement vouloir les aider. Après l'approbation des deux jeunes, Naruto accepta aussi. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une voiture qui semblait de bonne qualité arriva devant l'entrepôt. L'une des vitres teintées côté conducteur s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un jeune blond aux yeux bleu électrique. Sasori, car ainsi se nommait l'inconnu bienfaiteur, lui parla brièvement et désigna les jeunes d'un mouvement de tête pour clore la discussion. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au trio l'homme écarquilla lentement les yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte et de leur dire de monter avec précipitation. Le trajet dura vingt minutes environ et se fit en silence, les deux jeunes réconfortant le petit dernier qui tremblait, encore effrayé de cette situation trop extrême pour un simple collégien.

La voiture s'arrêta et les portières s'ouvrirent.

Quand ils sortirent ils virent devant eux une villa gigantesque, deux étages de style japonais. Un grand jardin à l'arrière était visible et devant un petit jardin avec des roseaux. Sasori appuya sur l'interphone, puis se présenta.

La porte s'enclencha et laissa passer les visiteurs, les trois enfants furent accueillis par quatre personnes toutes différentes ; un blond aux yeux bleu profonds, un adulte au cheveux noirs de jais, les yeux noirs teintés de rouge et un homme à la peau anormalement bleuâtre.

- Les enfants voici Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Minato Uzumaki, Deidara Uzumaki et moi Sasori Subaku..

- UZUMAKi ?  
- UCHIHA ?

Le cri des deux adolescents se perdit, parfaitement synchronisé. Mais qu'allait-il encore se passer ?

- Et qui sont ces jeunes personnes Sasori ?

- Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke et Subaku Gaara mon cousin.

Ledit cousin, ne comprenant rien le dévisagea perplexe. Sasuke et Itachi se regardèrent profondément. Naruto, Minato et Deidara se fixèrent intensément.

- Itachi ?

- Sasuke mon petit !

Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment. Le plus jeune n'ayant plus de nouvelles de son frère depuis son séjour à l'étranger le noël dernier. L'aîné était plus qu'heureux de revoir son cadet après une si longue séparation. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis que son autre main le soutenait à la taille. Sasuke était aux anges, son aîné semblant ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

- Naru ?

- Minato... Deida-chou ?

- Naru-chan !

Les trois se retrouvèrent dans un sourire qui en disait long. Le plus jeune prit une main du conducteur qui était son cousin disparu et une de son frère qui s'était évaporé du jour au lendemain.

- Tu es mon cousin ?

- Oui Gaara.

- Et où étais-tu ces 5 dernières années ?

- J'étais en cavale.

- Hm.

Gaara ne fit rien à part adoucir son regard froid. Sasori accusa le coup, il saurait attendre et puis il n'avait pas encore vu le meilleur. Un sourire discret naquit sur ces lèvres fines alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Kisame se sentait très seul sans personne à qui parler cependant il embrassa la pièce où se trouvaient ses compagnons et leurs parentés en souriant : cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Moi ; bon ben je vais encore une fois outrepassé le fait que Shino soit apparu subitement dans ma fiction...

Sasu : l'histoire se déroule trop vite

Naru : et ça fait trop cliché

Moi ; ouai mais c'est mon style :) J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu... je suis pas tellement bien ces temps ci et puis je me devais d'écrire la suite !

Shino : et moi alors ?

Moi ; toi on verra plus tard !


	5. Retour vers le passé

**Titre** : Jamais deux sans Trois  
Auteur ; Ookami Kistune :D !  
_Crédits_ ; le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas :(  
Note ; Rikka Yomi je te dédicace cette fiction et cette petite note qui sera toujours présente !  
Note_ bis_ ; Shino j'espère que l'on dira enfin pourquoi il s'est incrusté lui !  
Résumé ; Des retrouvailles un peu cruches... passons au sérieux !

**Chapitre 5**: Retour vers le passé (Code Lyoko le retour ;D)

Gaara alla ouvrir et alors il découvrit la présence d'une blonde à quatre couette et d'un adolescent tatoué de signes tribal. Ces yeux s'agrandirent à leur maximum, la bouche fit de même. Les deux autres imitèrent le plus jeune avant de le serrer contre eux. Des larmes fines et invisible furent lâchées mais aucune ne fut assez perceptible pour le confirmer. Seuls leurs yeux parlèrent pour eux. Ils discutèrent peu de temps avant de se tourner au centre du cercle ;

Naruto était toujours en pleurs... de larmes de sang. Son frère le soigna immédiatement car, étant infirmier, il eut les compétences nécessaires pour lui donner les premiers soins. Après s'être fait nettoyé et remis à neuf, le blond retrouvé ouvrit péniblement les yeux tombant sur un abysse sans fond. L'assistance vit avec horreur que ces yeux azurs n'étaient qu'à présent que de pâles orbes sans pupilles. Naruto décida donc de raconter sa mésaventure malgré la tristesse de son nouvel handicap.

**Flash Back**

J'étais en train de courir le long du sentier pour revenir à la maison après le club de football mais je voulais passer par la boutique de souvenir pour acheter une peluche à notre nouveau colocataire ; Shino. Il nous a rejoint peu de temps après la formation des Best Five qui se renomma Best. Il travaille à mi-temps dans un bar comme barman. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé il était seul sous la pluie dans la rue, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je l'emmena à l'appart' et lui fis une tasse de thé. Il m'expliqua que sa fiancée, Ino, l'avait trompée vulgairement avec Sai, un friqué du coin. Il était seul à présent. J'appris qu'il était de notre Lycée alors je décida de le présenter aux autres !  
C'était d'ailleurs là plus belle soirée de notre vie : nous avons vu le premier sourire du nouvel arrivant après que Naruto se soit étouffé en avalant trop de Nouilles d'un coup.  
Shino est grand, les cheveux châtain en bataille relevés par un bandeau noir. Ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes et noires cachaient de magnifiques pupilles émeraudes. Sa peau de porcelaine rappelait la douceur et la pâleur de la neige. Il portait une veste en n'importe qu'elles circonstances. Il était calme, posé et incroyablement transparent. Ces résultats scolaire étaient parfaits. Il est orphelin. Il est seul. Comme nous.  
Alors son cadeau de bienvenue fut une veste noire comme tout le reste du groupe. J'en avais offert une a chacun. Cette fois ci je voulu lui acheter une peluche panda pour son déménagement dans notre petit studio qui se fit un mois après notre rencontre. On était enfin rassemblés ! Du coup pour fêter l'évènement il fallait un présent ! Mais au détour de la ruelle marchande...

_Un motard apparu et accéléra lorsqu'il me vit, m'attrapa par le col et me mit de force derrière lui. Ne voulant pas tomber, ni me tuer je m'accrocha à cet inconnu. Je crois à présent que j'aurais du tout faire pour le lâcher mais vivre était beaucoup trop important pour moi... C'est ce qu'on peut appeler l'instinct je suppose. Nous avions parcouru une bonne distance quand nous sommes arrivés devant cet entrepôt. Il fit une roue et je tomba sur les miches, le temps que les cloches se taisent il fut debout face à moi, l'air menaçant. Quelque chose me suppliait de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Encore cet instinct de survie. Il faisait bien moins de vingt centimètres de plus que moi ! Je ne puis donc me dégager et une gaze imbibée de chloroforme fut appuyé sur mon nez. Ma vue devint floue puis le noir absolu._

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul. Attaché à une chaise dans une pièce sombre qui puait, je paniquais. "Que se passait-il ?", "Où suis-je ?", "Que vais-je devenir ?", 'Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?" ou encore "Au secours Sasuke ! Gaara !" furent mes seules pensées cohérentes du moment. Je ne voyais rien. Mais je sentais que j'étais là où d'autres avaient vécus les mêmes traumatismes, les mêmes... tortures ? Le sang séché remontait en moi la bile que je contenais mais je ne me lâcha pas. Trop peur d'être réprimandé.

Seul point positif : j'étais seul.  
Seul point négatif : j'étais seul.

Je vérifia mentalement si je n'avais rien de cassé et en m'examinant je vis que mon portable n'était plus dans ma poche ! Mes nerfs lâchaient. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. C'est alors qu'un grincement se fit entendre.

- Mes salutations beau blond. Sai enlève lui son bâillon que je l'entende.

Sa voix mielleuse me donnait l'envie de laisser aller toute la bile que je contenais avec difficulté depuis mon réveil. **Trop de fierté tue la santé.**Le dénommé "Sai", qui me disait quelque chose, s'activa et enleva le bout de tissu ainsi que la boulette contenant mes cris provenant de ma gorge. Je cracha et essaya d'accumuler un peu de salive avant de demander :

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Ma voix fut plus assurée que je ne le croyais. Un frisson de terreur me parcouru l'échine. Une onde de colère et de peur fut balayée par une vague de fatigue et de lassitude. Après tout qu'allais-je devenir ?

_Un son métallique suivit d'un son semblable à un geyser en fusion engloutit la salle. Comme si un fer chauffé à blanc fut refroidi dans un bac d'eau f..._  
_Une douleur sourde grimpa, grimpa jusqu'à mon cerveau, déjà malmené par tous ces évènements, coupa toute pensée cohérente. Elle emplit mes veines, elle terrassa la fatigue par une lancinante intrusion. Les larmes coulaient à flots, mon corps n'était qu'un brasier de douleur. Mon bras ne semblait plus faire partie de moi. Un choc si grand que je plongea dans un sommeil salvateur._

Je me souviens que je fus à moitié réveillé et entendit ceci près ;

- Capsule d'une bouteille ancienne  
Légendaire solution ultime  
Annonce une fin qui soit tienne  
Que ta punition soit légitime.

La suite vous la connaissez, vous m'avez trouvé et le cousin de Gaara nous a amener ici.

**Fin Flash Back**

Le silence fut de mise au sein du groupe. La colère se lisait en chacun, une colère lente mais puissante coulait en chaque personne présente dans le salon. Comment un enfant a-t-il pu être ainsi traité ? Sasuke et Gaara restèrent indéfinissables. Mais leurs proches savaient déjà ce qu'ils avaient en tête : Tuer celui qui avait osé touché leur blond.

* * *

To be continued.

Naru : court mais efficace. Tu en as mis du temps pour l'écrire !  
Sasu : oublie pas qu'elle a effacé sans faire exprès trois fois donc imagine sa détermination à 1h du matin pour écrire cet article !  
Naru : Pas Faux... Pauvre Chibi-chan !  
Ookami : Fuuck è_é  
Naru : Quelle vulgarité !  
Ookami : Pas de pitié pas de tendresse, ce soir c'est Bagdad dans tes fe...  
Sasu : Ok on a compris ! Va te coucher va...  
Ookami : Je t'ai pas attendu pour le faire. Zzz.


	6. Découverte

**Titre** : Jamais deux sans Trois

Auteur ; Ookami Kistune un graaand retour !

_Crédits_ ; le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas hélas..

Note ; Rikka Yomi je te dédicace cette fiction et cette petite note qui sera toujours présente encore une fois !

Note_ bis _; princesse974 (Guest) je te dédie particulièrement ce chapitre qui sans toi n'aurait jamais vu le jour

Résumé ; Une terrible révélation en somme... mais que va-t-il advenir de notre cher blond ?

**Chapitre 6 : **Découverte

En souvenir de la douleur dont mon bras avait été envahi, je releva doucement ma manche pour ne pas effleurer ma peau devenue sensible suite à la cruauté de mon bourreau et demanda à mon frère s'il y avait une quelconque trace. Il hoqueta à la vue de mon épaule et examina professionnellement la "trace". Après quelques moments de réflexion il fit une annonce pour tout le monde :

- Mon cher frère ici présent a été marqué au fer rouge, des symboles qui me sont jusqu'à lors inconnu, sur sa peau, en forme de capsule de bouteille et aux motifs d'un renard à neuf queues y sont gravés à vie. Je souhaite alors déclarer une _vendetta de rang A_.

Un silence austère agrémenta le voile noir qui couvrait maintenant ma vue. Je tremblais et osa demander à Minato des détails sur sa vengeance car je ne compris pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il m'expliqua alors que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac, tous les aînés ici présents s'étaient souvent vus suite à des réunions par rapport à leur passé puis pour se soulager niveau sentiments mais surtout pour se venger. Ils avaient donc décidés que dès qu'ils auraient accomplis leur vengeance ils reviendraient à leur maison voir leurs cadets, nous en sommes. Au début ils n'organisaient que de petites vendettas comme se venger de leurs bourreaux comme leurs professeurs avec quelques farces (qui étaient des vendettas de rang F), puis ils allaient démasquer les revendeurs de drogues etc (V. de rang D voir C selon la difficulté). Itachi était donc devenu une sorte d'agent secret lié à de grandes communautés élevées au rang mondial avec Sasori, Deidara et Kisame. Les ont rejoins les autres peu de temps suite à cela. Aujourd'hui ils allaient donc venger ma douleur, une vendetta de rang A. Ma fierté et ma tristesse m'empêchaient de parler cependant me voir ému à remuer mon frère. Il ne parlait plus mais caressait tendrement ma chevelure blonde si semblable à la sienne.  
Une question qui me brûlait les lèvres jusqu'à ce moment sortie prestement :

- Est ce que je vais un jour pouvoir revoir la lumière du jour Minato ?

Je n'entendis plus un souffle, je me sentis seul et perdu à cet instant. Lorsque je perçus un sanglot qui m'était familier... Je ne savais pas que Sasuke pleurait pour moi en cet instant cependant en allant vers ce son si triste je me rendis compte que le doux parfum qui accompagnait mon interlocuteur n'était autre que celui de mon Uchiha. Je le pris doucement dans mes bras avant de le bercer, une situation bien ironique. Sa douleur me transperçait le coeur car c'était de ma faute si mon brun, mon frère était aussi ému. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait montré une seule preuve que des émotions le traversaient... mais les choses ont changées. Maintenant une vérité, difficile mais définitive s'imposait à moi : j'étais aveugle.  
Gaara aussi devait l'avoir compris car après être revenu en compagnie de son frère et de sa soeur, il n'a osé dire un mot. Cependant j'entendais très distinctement les battements de son coeur effrénés.. à moins que ce fusse le mien ? Relâchant doucement notre étreinte je me tourna vers les autres, en espérant que je visais quelqu'un du regard et annonça clairement d'une voix fatiguée :

- Alors me voilà aveugle. A présent la vie sera plus dure pour vous car vous devrez aider le pauvre handicapé que je suis devenu. Si vendetta il y aura, alors vendetta sera faite.

Doucement mais fermement ils approuvèrent. Tous. Kisame qui jusqu'ici n'avait pipé mot pris la parole d'une voix déterminée :

- Je connais la bande à Orochimaru. Sai était une de mes connaissances je connais la plupart de ses bons coins. Je vous y amènerais volontiers. Je leur ferais payer à ses fumiers !

- Kisame, tu as beau vouloir te venger d'eux après ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour l'instant restons calme, nous savons qu'ils font des expériences sur des cobayes humains, dont toi Kisame. Nous savons aussi qu'ils revendent au marché noir ainsi que de la drogue. J'irais en parlé au comité demain. Ce soir tout le monde se repose, chacun fait comme il peut pour héberger son frère ou son cousin et ce soir PIZZA PARTY !

La joie de vivre de mon frère me redonna le sourire, le soir même nous étions tous les uns collés aux autres près de la télé à manger tout et n'importe quoi (pizza hawaïenne pour les uchiha berk!) devant des feuilletons débiles sur des matelas posés à l'improviste. Je songeais à donner des nouvelles aux autres B. et demanda à Gaara de le faire pour moi histoire de changer la donne. Cette soirée fut la plus belle de toute ma vie ! Et je crois bien que ce fut la dernière suite à la vendetta mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore. 

* * *

To be continued..

Naruto : Tiens t'es encore vivante ?  
Sasuke ; Faut croire, elle a réussi à pondre un chapitre !  
Ookami : Pardon pardon mais les études passent avant tout hélas...  
Sasuke : Pardonnée parce que j'ai eu un calin avec mon Naru MAIS dernier avertissement...  
Ookami : Dernier épisode avant longtemps ... 


	7. Prémice d'une tempête

**Titre** : Jamais deux sans Trois

**Auteur** ; Ookami Kistune un graaand retour ! (bis)

Crédits ; le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas hélas..

_Note_ ; Rikka Yomi je te dédicace cette fiction et cette petite note qui sera toujours présente encore une fois !

_Note bis_ ; princesse974 (Guest) ; je ne peux te répondre qu'ici, j'espère que tu verras ma note. Tes commentaires me donnent l'envie d'écrire, privilège ? Haha!

Résumé ; Aveugle, Naruto ne peut plus rien faire par lui même. Ses amis sont là, prêt à faire une vendetta de rang A juste pour lui. Calme avant la tempête ?

**Chapitre 7 : Prémice d'une tempête**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla un peu fatigué de la soirée précédente. Alors que certains se réveillaient avec beaucoup de mal, j'entendis que d'autres rangeaient déjà la salle qui a servit de chambre pour tous les invités et hôtes ici présents. Sur la table, l'odeur de la pizza restait, entêtante. Resterait-il des parts ? Quelle soirée bon sang... Je tenta d'ouvrir les yeux avant de me souvenir que cela ne changeait rien. J'eu un sourire ironique qui me blessa intérieurement. Je m'étira doucement, mon bras me lançant encore un peu malgré les soins de mon cher grand frère. Je tendis alors l'oreille afin de repérer où étaient mes deux acolytes quand soudain un fracas assourdissant se fit dans une salle ouverte à celle où nous nous étions assoupis. Au vu des bruits de verres cassés, je supposais que c'était dans la cuisine que c'était déroulé le petit incident bruyant qui acheva de réveiller les derniers flemmards. Lorsque je leva le nez je sentis, non sans savoir comment, qu'un projectile fut lancé dans ma direction, je me protégea à l'aide de mes mains et je sentis en effet une tasse qui avait voler dans ma direction. La vitesse de l'objet suite à l'impact m'avait légèrement sonné. Je tomba à la renverse lorsque j'entendis un barouf de voix qui me demandaient comment j'allais et qui enguirlandaient la personne qui avait attenté à mon visage. Doucement je me releva sous les paroles réconfortantes de Sasuke. Au loin j'entendais Gaara qui criait :

- Bon sang, tu veux qu'il meure ou quoi ?! Kisame que t'arrive-t-il ?! T'es cinglé ?! Non mais ça va pas ! Tu te crois où ?! Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as explosé toute la vaisselle et envoyé une tasse dans la figure à Naruto ?!

Le silence répondit à sa tirade, je me leva à l'aide de mon frère et de Sasuke avant de me diriger vers le centre de la cuisine. Je sentis des débris de verre s'enfoncer sous mes pieds. Douloureux. Mais j'avança et dès que je sentis la présence du poisson je tendis ma main vers son visage. Il était fiévreux. Je lui demanda doucement s'il allait bien, il hocha négativement la tête avant de s'affaler de tout son poids sur moi. Seul, j'ai du me relever à moitié suite à la surprise puis Gaara m'aida à le soulever pour l'emmener sur le canapé. Je déclara aux autres qu'il avait de la fièvre et qu'il me semblait différent d'hier. C'est alors qu'Itachi se manifesta, contrarié :

- Il me semble qu'il m'en a déjà parler... Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un début de schizophrénie qui semble peu alarmant. Mais schizophrénie quand même. Elle se déclara après un début de migraine ou de fièvre et peu révéler une personnalité toute autre que celle de la personne à l'origine. Cependant il m'avait promis qu'il prenait des médicaments... Qu'il allait mieux.

Une petite heure c'était écoulée lorsque Kisame se réveilla. Je l'entendis grogner et il maugréa quelques jurons avant de se taire. Je sentis que l'aura de la pièce avait changé, légèrement tendue, une tension malmenait la petite troupe. Tandis que j'imaginais Itachi se rapprocher de son coéquipier, j'entendis le souffle erratique de ledit équipier. Il avait peur, cela se sentait dans l'air. Il demanda avec une faible intonation ce qu'il s'était passé. Itachi lui expliqua calmement la situation. Un grognement de rage et de douleur mêlés fut émit par le coupable.

- Pardon Naruto, pardon pour mon erreur.  
- Un monde sans erreur est une erreur en lui-même. Or un monde sans erreur est parfait. Donc la perfection est une erreur.

Un silence suivit ma citation d'un auteur dont je ne me souviendrais jamais mais cette phrase semblait adoucir l'air. Je me tourna vers l'odeur douce de la lavande : Sasuke. Je chercha sa main qui joignit ses doigts aux miens dans une douce étreinte.  
La pièce étant rangée, Minato et ses amis partirent dans leur établissement afin de peaufiner leur plan pour leur vengeance. Ce mot me fit frissonner. Je demanda à Sasori où l'on se trouvait exactement et il me répondit dans leur loft. Un loft qui peut contenir à peu près une dizaine de personne ? Oh bah ça va hein, ils se gênent pas les plus vieux! Tandis que j'appelais pour une seconde fois Kiba afin de rassurer les autres, je leur communiqua l'adresse afin qu'ils puissent venir nous chercher.  
Une petite demie heure plus tard un son de moteur de moto retentit dans la rue, une personne ouvrit la porte et à sa voix je compris que Sasuke venait d'apercevoir Kiba. Il le fit entrer et le présenta à Sasori et Deidara, les deux seuls adultes étant restés auprès des plus jeunes. Kiba fut impressionné par la maison qu'il qualifia de majestueuse, venant de lui ça ne m'étonna pas, il était facilement impressionnable. Lorsqu'il me vit il couru vers moi, me percuta avant de se souvenir que j'étais à présent aveugle. Triste comme une pierre il pleura en se lamentant sur la vie et la mort et tout un petit bordel. Lorsqu'il voulu me ramener en moto je ne pus contenir mes tremblements, de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Impossible pour moi de monter sur l'engin mécanique. Sasuke me rassura autant qu'il le put et demanda à Gaara de prévenir son cousin qu'on aurait besoin de sa voiture (enfin, de la voiture de Deidara).

Après une petite demie heure de route, je fus revenu au studio. Shikamaru et Shino nous y attendaient, anxieux. Lorsqu'ils me virent ils ne se précipitèrent pas, Sasuke Gaara Kiba et moi nous s'installâmes dans le salon et je leur raconta tout en détails. mais leur silence était éloquent : ils se sentaient coupable. Shino car c'était pour aller acheter son cadeau et Shikamaru car il n'avait pas prévu une telle éventualité. Je dus passer plusieurs coups de fil afin de prévenir notre lycée que j'étais malvoyant, l'hôpital afin que je puisse m'acheter une canne et des lunettes de soleil. Sasori fit le déplacement afin de chercher ces deux objets. La soirée passa doucement avant que je puisse m'allonger, épuisé par tous ces changements.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone bipper j'appuya sur la touche décrocher et mon frère me souhaita bon courage, qu'il sera là autant qu'il le pourrait si j'en avais besoin. Je le remercia chaleureusement et raccrocha. Je me prépara en essayant de ne pas me prendre de murs ou d'objets avant de rejoindre les autres. Je redoutais fortement l'attitude des gens à mon égard, autant des professeurs que de mes.. fans. A peine arrivés, un silence de mort se fit. Seul le bruit de ma canne touchant par terre résonna dans la cours. Nous marchâmes jusque dans le hall lorsqu'une plainte déchirante se fit :

- NARUTO !

Je ne reconnus guère la voix jusqu'à ce que j'entende Gaara dire :

- Bonjour Hinata, comment te portes-tu ?

Je sentis une main prendre la mienne, celle de libre, et la serrer doucement. Je reconnu la douceur de mon amie de cours de dessin. Je lui fis un sourire qui me sembla sincère et quelque peu triste et je l'entendis sangloter. Soudain, une vague de murmures se fit derrière moi. La plupart se demandaient pourquoi je portais des lunettes de soleil et encore, pourquoi une canne ? La plupart ayant compris juste après leur paroles se turent et se dispersèrent, désolés. Je monta les marches avec difficulté après avoir dit au revoir à la cousine de Neji Hyûga, le prétendant de Gaara, ne sachant pas encore me servir tout à fait parfaitement de ma canne cependant les garçons m'aidèrent, ne voulant en aucun cas me laisser seul. Je les aime ces garçons là. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle de notre premier cours, nous nous installons en silence. J'étais légèrement stressé jusqu'à ce que j'entende Monsieur Iruka prendre la parole. Le cours débuta alors, dans un silence confortable. Lorsque je levais la main pour répondre, je sentais sa voix trembler un tantinet, cela me rassura et je compris que le professeur s'inquiétait pour moi. Je l'en remercia avec un sourire. Vint alors la pause, je me dirigea vers le toit lorsque je compris que même avec beaucoup d'effort je ne verrais plus jamais le ciel. Un voile de tristesse m'embua les yeux et je remercie mes lunettes à ce moment là.

Dans le couloir nous avons également croisés Neji qui vint parler à Gaara, leur complicité faisait plaisir à voir. Nous l'avons rencontré peu de temps avant que je rencontre Shino. Il n'était pas très présent mais en ce moment cela se voyait qu'il aimait mon meilleur ami. Cependant, seul lui ne le voyait pas, il ne se doutait de rien. Pauvre Hyûga, il allait en baver. Nous nous décidâmes à partir lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me bousculer violemment. Suite à ça je tomba, désorienté. Un ricanement se fit entendre de la part de mon agresseur et j'entendis Sasuke l'engueuler de façon calme mais redoutable. Sa voix tranchait l'air d'un son net et dur. L'homme ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et partit. On m'aida à me relever et alors je compris mon handicape. Celui d'être un boulet à présent.

* * *

Ooka : qui s'excuse pour presque un an de retard et qui précise qu'elle répond aux review tout en haut dans une Note prévue à cet effet  
Naru : Ouin! J'suis aveugle bon sang de bon sang  
Sasu : Mon pauvre amour  
Ooka : ça devient gnangnan...


	8. La tempête

**Titre** : Jamais deux sans trois

**Auteur** : Ookami Kitsune qui s'excuse du retard !  
**Crédits** : le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas, même s'il était sur ma liste pour Noël...

_Note_ : Rikka Yomi je te dédicace cette fiction encore une fois !

_Note bis_ : J'essaierais de poster plus souvent promis

**Chapitre 8 : La tempête**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais handicapé. Je n'avais plus aucun repère, désorienté dans une brume sombre et dans un vacarme infernal. Les sons me parvenaient comme des coups tant ma perception s'était affinée. C'était assourdissant, ironique pour un aveugle n'est ce pas ?

Mon handicap ne m'empêchait en aucun cas de suivre les cours, mais pour écrire c'était un tout autre problème. Donc pour me faire passer les examens de fin d'année, les professeurs s'étaient mis en accord avec l'administration et la directrice pour me faire passer des examens oraux à la place des écrits. C'était un changement accepté facilement par tout le monde car il y avait dans l'établissement d'autres cas à part. En effet Shino est lui même daltonien, ne pouvant passer les épreuves de géographies sur les cartes, avait un examen spécial. Kiba était un hyperactif et avait donc un tiers temps pour les épreuves. Il y en avait d'autres mais qui m'étaient inconnus jusqu'alors. Et c'est cet après midi que je rencontrais Mizuki. J'étais à la réfectoire avec ma bande d'amis quand j'entendis qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans la carafe. Je proposa gentiment de m'y rendre et, malgré leur réticence visible, je m'emparai de la dite carafe et pris ma canne afin de me rendre à la fontaine. J'avais en tête les souvenirs de la salle afin de me rendre à cette dernière mais j'ai du me tromper à l'une des intersections entre les tables car je me pris un mur et tomba par terre. J'étais un peu sonné mais j'entendis que toutes les conversations s'étaient coupées et que quelques murmures étaient partagés. Je perçus un « On l'aide ? », « Pauvre Naruto ! », « bien fait sale rat ». Positives ou non, ces remarques me firent me sentir à l'écart des autres. Je me relevais difficilement à genoux et chercha ma canne qui avait roulé je ne sais où quand soudain une main glacée m'empoigna le poignet et me mit ma canne dans la main. Je remercia mon sauveur qui me répondit qu'il comprenait car il était lui même aveugle.

- Mais, si tu es aveugle, comment as-tu pu trouver ma canne ? Demandais-je en me relevant péniblement en m'appuyant sur la table à ma droite.  
- Eh bien, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé ! Pour tout te dire elle est venue taper à mon pieds juste après le bruit de ta chute, j'ai donc déduis que c'était à toi.

Sa voix était douce, elle me plaisait bien à l'oreille. Elle était grave et basse, de quoi me bercer avant d'aller dormir. Je le remercia encore une fois et alla à la fontaine grâce à ses indications. En partant j'entendis : « Je m'appelle Mizuki, Naruto ». Je me retourna vivement, ne me souvenant pas lui avoir donné mon prénom, mais sa présence semblait s'être effacée. Je fis ma besogne et retrouva ma table tant bien que mal. La conversation battait son plein, sur un sujet d'Histoire qui me donnait le tournis. Tout le monde parlait en même temps dans un débat qui me faisait tourner la tête. Je me ma main sur mon front et mon coude sur la table afin de soutenir ma tête qui me semblait partir dans tous les sens quand Sasuke s'arrêta de parler pour me demander comment je me sentais.

- Bien ne t'inquiète pas Sas'ke, ai-je répondu tant bien que mal avec un pâle sourire.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu mais me laissa tranquille afin de reprendre son débat, voyant que je ne me plaignais pas. Je soupira longuement et entendis une chaise racler à côté de moi puis je sentis un parfum agréable et connu : Gaara, mon deuxième frère. Je souris en respirant fortement afin de garder l'odeur de cette personne si chère à mon cœur en moi un peu plus longtemps puis expira. Je cru « l'entendre » sourire puis il me parla avec cette voix si calme et posée :

- Dis moi Naruto, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Naruto...

- Oui ?

- Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît, pas à moi .

- …

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je... Je suis tombé tout à l'heure en allant chercher de l'eau... Mais ne le dis pas à Sasuke s'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il s'inquiéterait pour rien...

- Tu sais si on inquiète c'est parce qu'on t'aime.

J'écarquillais les yeux à cette phrase si douce, elle m'enflamma le cœur et le corps. Je la sentis traverser mes veines, de mes bras à mes jambes. Un sourire idiot devait se trouver sur mon visage mais je m'en fichais car ce qui importait, c'était la joie de se savoir aimé. Gaara me prit doucement dans ses bras chauds et me caressa entre les omoplates. C'est vraiment bien d'avoir une famille...

- Naruto ?

Sasuke venait de se rapprocher de nous. Je sortis vite des bras de mon frère et rougis pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pourquoi m'étais-je retiré dès que mon frère, Sasuke, était venu ? Je n'en savais rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je tremblais de honte, non de gêne ? Je ne sais pas je ne sais pas...

- Gaara qu'a-t-il ?

J'entendis une vague excuse de mon rouquin préféré, le remerciant intérieurement. Je demanda à rentrer en classe car, en entendant les chaises racler au sol de plus en plus, je me disais que ça allait bientôt sonner. En effet à peine avions-nous ranger nos plateaux et sortis de la salle en question que la cloche sonna la retraite des étudiants dans les classes pour une nouvelle heure de cours. Les garçons se pressèrent et sentant que mes lacets étaient défaits à mon pieds gauche en marchant dessus, je me pencha furtivement pour les refaire. Mais à peine m'étais-je relevé que la présence de mes amis m'étais impossible à reconnaître dans la foule de lycéens. Je ne paniquais pas mais j'étais stressé à l'idée d'être seul. Je ne me souvenais pas du chemin du retour, me fiant aux garçons. Je me retourna une bonne dizaine de fois avant de me décider à avancer. Je tourna aux repères des voix mais aucune ne m'était familière. Désorienté je m'adossa à un mur, inclina mon visage vers le haut et soupira. « C'est vraiment dur d'être aveugle... ». Soudain la cohue s'affaissa dans un silence. J'allais être en retard en cours, donc je me repris quand je percuta une personne contre son torse. Je vacilla mais ne tomba pas une seconde fois. Je m'excusa et tenta de contourner la personne quand elle me dit d'une voix qui m'était familière :

- Naruto ? Je vais te conduire à ta salle, viens !

Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser de question quand une main froide me pris la mienne afin de me guider dans les couloirs. Je fis confiance à la voix mais sentis que l'on était sorti de l'établissement. Le goudron de la cours était dur sous mes pieds et ne glissait pas comme le carrelage des couloirs.

- Où sommes-nous ?

Une odeur infâme qui semblait appartenir à un endroit bien précis ne raviva aucun souvenir dans ma mémoire. Je me pencha quand mon guide s'arrêta brutalement. Je me pris son dos en plein nez de nouveau.

- Tu vas comprendre.

Qu'est ce que j'allais comprendre ? Voulus-je répondre mais un coup de poing accueillis ma joue. Je fus surpris et tomba sous le choc. Je me tenais le visage, grimaçant sous la douleur et me protégeais avec l'autre main. Qui était-ce ?

- Sale pédé va !

- Ouai sale pédale on va te refaire la face !

Qui que ce soit, ils étaient au moins trois car un troisième riait des insultes des deux autres. Des homophobes du lycée ? Je n'en savais rien, encore une fois, mon handicap m'empêchant de connaître ses informations. Je me protégeais, apeuré et tremblant à l'idée de me faire encore frapper. Je fis bien car un coup de pied atteignis mes côtes. Je cracha de la bile et hurla de douleur. Je m'affaissa contre le goudron, la tête contre le sol. Je pleurais, maudissant mon handicap et ma piètre défense. Je reçu un coup sur le front mais pas d'une main, je dirais un caillou car les côtés pointus m'arrivèrent en plein dans l'arcade et me l'ouvrir. Je sentis le sang chaud couler le long de ma paupière. Ma tête tournait, je voyais des éclats blancs à travers mon brouillard et étourdis par tant de douleur je tomba à terre pour de bon. J'étais agonisant, quand soudain j'entendis :

- POUSSEZ VOUS SALES CONNARDS !

- JE VAIS VOUS ECLATER !

C'étaient les voix de Kiba et de Sasuke. Mais à l'oreille je dirais que toute la bande était là. J'entendis des coups de poing, je voulais les soutenir, leur dire que j'allais bien mais un noir différent de mon handicap me prit et je sombra doucement dans un sommeil salvateur.

A mon réveil, je sentis l'odeur forte de la lavande. Je n'étais donc pas chez moi car chez moi, ça sent l'homme. Celui qui met du parfum dans sa chambre sans forcément changer les draps tous les mois. Je grognais et je me relevais avec difficulté. Ma joue gauche me lançait et l'arcade droite me picotait. J'ai eu du mal à me mettre en position assise car mes côtes me faisaient souffrir le martyr. Bilan : je suis un handicapé tout cassé.

Tout à coup, un rideau fut tiré d'après le bruit et une masse tomba sur mes jambes :

- Naruuuutooooooo !

- K...Kiba ?

Mon ami pleurait à chaudes larmes, me demandant si j'allais bien. Je lui caressa doucement les cheveux en lui disant que oui malgré une migraine qui pointait son nez. Cela le rassura quelque peu. Puis sa voix résonna :

- Naruto, connaissais-tu ces hommes ?

Sasuke... Je lui souriais faiblement en lui disant ne pas connaître ceux qui m'ont agressé. Cependant un vague souvenir d'une voix chaude et basse me rappela quelqu'un :

- Mizuki !

- Comment ça ?

- Il y avait celui qui m'avait aidé à me relever à la... cantine...

- Tu étais tombé à la... Bref d'accord merci Naruto. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'une main chaude me pressa gentiment l'avant bras : Gaara. Puis un soupir résonna dans la salle, Shikamaru je suppose. Shino me souhaita un bon rétablissement et Kiba s'en alla avec eux deux. Seul resta mon frère qui me raconta ce qui s'était passé. Trois hommes étaient autour de moi en train de me tabasser lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Dans les couloirs après m'avoir perdu, ils étaient tout de suite revenus en arrière mais ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé. Ils cherchèrent jusqu'à la benne à ordures où ils m'ont retrouvé, en sang et pleurant, à terre. Leur sang n'a fait qu'un tour et ils ont fait fuir les agresseurs avant de pouvoir leur demander leurs noms. Gaara me raconta avec un sourire combien Sasuke était en colère, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même dans_ la salle_. Cela me réchauffa tout entier mais je lui demandais s'il les connaissait. Mais il nia et me demanda ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. Je lui cita les insultes. Je le sentis se renfrogner. Je le rassura une pression de la main dans la sienne. La tempête était passée.

* * *

Ookami s'excuse de tout son coeur !


End file.
